Night Trap
by Susie G
Summary: The team is unaware of the trap they are walking straight into. Their lives are endanger, Hotch may not get the opportunity to reaveal his big suprise to Emily he has been planning, asking her the single most important question of his life. (This is not a sequal to "Emily's Nightmare" I apologize I had made an error.)
1. Chapter 1

_Once again I have another story inspired by a dream, I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading!_

_I do not own anything of Criminal minds and or it's affiliates_

_Background: Emily and Hotch are living together. It would be like Season 8 or my own season 8. I will correct this I'm not making it a sequal to Emily's Nightmare just a story. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Night had fallen, with the stars blinking into view, as the team huddled around the hood of the SUV, looking at the blue prints and aerial photos of the 10 acre shipping yard. Two serial killers had built a place to live in the middle, of the shipping yard, out of trailers from eighteen wheelers. This is also the place they killed their many victims. The shipyard had been abandoned many years ago and since then it has been turned into a 10 acre, enclosed lot of terror. The horrors that had occurred there were unthinkable.

The shipping yard was completely enclosed by a 12ft chain length fence with razor wire encasing the top. There are three ways in and three ways out. There is one gate located in the middle of three, of the sides. There was a maze of abandoned, rusty trailers and a few, long storage sheds with loading docks surrounding the middle of the yard, blocking the view of the un-sub's location.

The team was located a couple hundred yards outside of the shipping yard preparing for entry. Hotch directed the team, "Rossi and Emily you will enter the east gate, Morgan and Reid you will enter the west gate, JJ and I will enter the North gate. Two swat members will follow. We will work our way towards the middle surrounding the main structure where the un-subs are located and then we will go from there. Any questions?"

No questions were asked, and everyone was quiet going over the blue prints and aerial photos of the shipping yard, in their head, making sure there wasn't any uncertainty in being able to maneuver towards the center where they would subdue the two un-subs.

Emily and Hotch gave one another a re-assuring nod and a slight smile. They both were anticipating the events that would occur the next day.

Hotch had planned an evening for the both of them with a big surprise in store. This surprise he has so diligently planned made him nervous, anxious, and extremely excited. He couldn't wait to see the look on Emily's face when the events unfolded. This was a woman who he had come to love more than words could describe. His heart beat a little quicker and his stomach dropped every time he saw her and heard her voice. He knew of only way to express his love for her and it wasn't in words, but a simple gesture. Looks and emotions were stronger than any word that would attempt to describe his feelings for her. Despite all these thoughts, for the time being he had to put it out of his mind and focus on the task at hand.

Emily too was anxious about the events for the following evening. She spent an enormous amount of time searching for the right outfit. She was unsure of what Hotch was planning. All she knew was that she was supposed to show up and be surprised. Her love for him was overflowing and was written plainly all over her face. He had always been there for her and helped her through so much. He had opened his home and his heart to her. She couldn't imagine living without him, since she had moved in with Hotch, their relationship was even stronger. She came to the realization they are one soul living in two bodies. Emily put the guessing of tomorrow's surprise, out of her head and too forced her mind to focus on the task at hand.

The team gave each other glances and quickly checked their communication devices. Everything was working and ready to go. They un-holstered their guns and slowly advanced towards the shipping yard almost undetectable. Little did they know, they were walking straight into a trap.

Would they make it out alive? Would Hotch and Emily live to see another day?

* * *

_I'm not totally please with how I've written the begining but I couldn't figure out any other way so I hope you like and look forward to more. I love to know what you think! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Just to clear a few things up, I'm not really making this a sequal or a continuation of another story! Well here you go, hope you enjoy!_

_Just a reminder of how they are paired, Morgan and Reid, JJ and Hotch, Rossi and Emily. When they speak, understand that they are speaking through into each other's ear pieces._

* * *

As they inched closer to the shipping yard, they began moving farther apart, splitting up in the direction of their appropriate locations.

At arrival of each entry point a member of the team would check in and wait for Hotch's order to enter.

Hotch's voice finally came through, audibly in their ear pieces, "Go."

Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan opened up the gate with an agent and two SWAT members following behind them. After the second agents entered, the gates were automatically shut behind them, separating them from the SWAT members. A loud buzzing immediately followed.

"What just happened?" Morgan said.

"Is everyone okay?" Hotch asked waiting for their responses to come through his ear piece.

"Me and Reid are fine but we are separated from the SWAT agents." Morgan said.

"Same here but one of the SWAT agents had a hold of the gate and was knocked unconscious when the electricity was turned on." Emily said with worry in her voice.

"Reid! It's a trap get back!" Morgan yelled, sending everyone flinching at the loudness of his voice. With no time to respond there was an explosion from the west gate, lighting up the sky.

"Spence!" JJ's voice was heard.

"Morgan, Reid?" Hotch said waiting for a response.

JJ's eyes puddle with tears, but she held them back.

Rossi figured it out, "They knew we were coming, they were waiting for us."

Hotch gave a look to JJ who was holding back her emotions, ready for any order he would give. "There is no way out; our only option is to…" Hotch's voice was cut off.

Emily and Rossi looked to each other, "Hotch? Hotch?" Emily called, panic ringing through her voice. There was no answer they had lost all contact with their team.

Before they had time to think about it, Emily caught some movement out of the corner of her eye by a loading dock. "Rossi." She said getting his attention. She nodded her head in the direction of the movement. Rossi followed her lead.

Very cautiously and quietly they walked towards the loading dock. Thoughts of their friends were running through their heads. They didn't know if Morgan and Reid were still alive, and without contact they had no way of knowing if Hotch and JJ were still alive. These thoughts were pushed farther back into their minds as they both saw the glimpse of a man moving his way into the dark corner, of the loading dock about 100 yards away.

Emily looked at the ground and noticed a red splatter lit up by the flood lights. She looked ahead of her and to her sides and noticed multiple red splatters plastered all over the cement ground. "Rossi, is that?" Emily said in a whisper.

"I think so." He said.

They had to get their minds off of what was a blood splattered ground and focus on the scenery ahead. The flood lights created eerie shadows from the old rusty trailers, enticing opportunities for an un-sub to lie and wait, ready to ambush at any moment.

Time was slow as they worked their way closer to the loading dock, checking around every dark corner. "Emily." Rossi said getting her attention, nodding with his head for her to go to the left of the loading dock and he would make a U around one of the trailers and come up on the right of the loading dock and they would have the un-sub trapped in a corner.

They both knew he was lying in wait for them in the dark corner, on the right side of the loading dock. If he had moved he would have been spotted by either Rossi or Emily.

Rossi made his way around the trailer and when he came around and the loading dock was again in sight, he saw Emily on her back fighting the un-sub who was stabbing her repeatedly trying to get a shot at her face. Rossi took a shot.

* * *

Emily nodded back at Rossi, understanding his plan, she eased up on the left side of the loading dock and watched as Rossi disappeared behind a trailer. Little did she know as she waited for Rossi to come back around the un-sub had un-detectably pulled himself on the loading dock, behind Emily's peripheral vision and made his way behind Emily where he jumped on top of her, knocking her gun out of her hand.

She made contact with the un-forgiving cemented ground beneath her. There was no time to react before she felt a sharp object breaking through her flesh, penetrating deep to her bone, again and again. The stabbings moved upward as the un-sub tried desperately to hit a vital area, but the kevlar prevented that from happening.

Reacting to the pain and shock of what was taking place slowed her reactions in preventing this un-sub from stopping. The un-sub was so strong as he tore through Emily's flesh.

Enraged, he brought the knife up moving it quickly towards her face, where she immediately threw up her arms in attempt to prevent the knife from slashing through her face. Instead the flesh on her arms was ripped open.

Suddenly a shot from Rossi's direction sent the un-sub falling to the ground beside her.

* * *

JJ and Hotch looked in the direction of the shot. Their hearts race, not knowing what was happening, had Emily or Rossi just been taken out or was that shot a sign that an un-sub was dead. They couldn't just take off running towards them. Instead they stayed on their path, and stuck to the plan working their way towards the middle of the shipping yard.

* * *

_I hope you like it, tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_In response to one reviewer, this is not a sequal. It didn't give me the opportunity to PM you so I wanted to let you know. Thank you so much for all the reviews I really appreciate them! Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Rossi ran up to Emily, who was covered in blood, hers and the un-subs. "Emily, you're going to be okay." He said leaning down next to her, examining her body. Emily seemed to be in shock and out of breath. Her hands were shaking as she held them up, looking at them. "Emily, I need you to calm down. I'm going to take off your vest." Her eyes went to Rossi's face and she nodded her head for him to take it off." He took off her vest, just to make sure that the knife didn't slip under the vest causing any lacerations. All the while he kept looking around and behind him, making sure that no one was sneaking up on them.

Rossi looked down in relief that she only had a few small cuts, around her chest and abdominal area, because the un-sub wasn't able to get the knife under the Kevlar.

Emily's whole left side was throbbing with pain, from the stab wounds. The pain and sight of the blood was becoming overwhelming. She felt herself leaving and Rossi's face became a blur. Then she heard her name and opened her eyes. She had to fight it, she had to stay conscious. To regain control of her body she told herself that it was just a few stab wounds and she would be alright. She tried to sit up and was gently pushed back down into a lying position.

"Emily, you're going to be okay. I just need to tie some of these off to stop the bleeding." Rossi looked around and went over to the dead un-sub and started tearing off pieces of his shirt. "This is going to hurt a little." The first wound he tied off, Emily winced in pain letting a out a groan. "I'm sorry." Rossi said.

"It's okay." She said, mustering up the words, in between catching her breath.

Using most of the un-subs shirt he tied off as many wounds as he could.

When he was finished, Emily looked over at the un-sub with his dead, blue eyes staring at her. "So that's how they knew we were coming." She said.

Rossi looked at him, "Yeah. We never suspected that one of them would be a deputy. The dominant partner is still out there."

"We got to find him." Emily said trying to sit up, when she did, she felt the warm blood ooze out of her wounds. Rossi helped her into a sitting position.

"You're not going anywhere." He said.

"But…"

"No buts Emily. We need to wait here for help." As soon as Rossi finished his statement there was barrage of gunfire from JJ and Hotch's direction.

Emily's heart stopped. "Hotch! We got to help them!" She said trying to stand up. The adrenaline got her to her feet, but when she put her weight down she fell back to the ground, with Rossi partially catching her. She looked in the direction of the gunfire, tears started rolling down her face, "Hotch, what if he is…."

Rossi looked her right in the eyes, "Emily you can't think that. I'm sure there just fine."

"We got to help them." Emily looked at herself, realizing she wasn't going to be able to go anywhere, submitting to her weakness for the moment. "I'll stay here. You go."

"I won't leave you."

"Rossi, Reid and Morgan could be dead and JJ and Hotch are in trouble. You are the only one that could help them." Her eyes said pleading with him.

Rossi gave in, "Okay."

"Will you help me put my vest back on? I'll sit right here in the dark corner and if anyone comes around I will be prepared for them."

Rossi picked up her vest, "If I know Hotch he was going to stick with the plan and advance towards the middle of the shipping yard. I'll keep heading that direction. Stopping the dominant partner is our best chance at getting out of this." Rossi helped move her to the corner, with her grimacing in pain with every move. Once she was settled he said, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, go." And Rossi was gone.

Emily leaned her head back against the wall she was resting on. Tears began to overtake her. Flashes of Reid and Morgan lying dead on the ground, Hotch and JJ being shot death flashed through the front of her mind. None of them may make it out alive, including her and Rossi. Right now for all she knew Rossi was the only capable one of stopping the dominant partner. She closed her eyes and the memory of the first time, she saw Hotch came through her mind. She didn't realize a smile crept across her face at this memory. She began to drift off into unconsciousness and caught herself jumping back awake. "Hotch, please be okay." She said aloud to herself.

* * *

After hearing the gunshot from Emily and Rossi's direction, stopping briefly to assess what might have happened JJ and Hotch again continued on, not lingering to long. About halfway towards the middle of the shipping yard they were faced with a line of un-manned guns that started firing. A few shots hit them in their Kevlars knocking them to the ground. They then quickly crawled behind a trailer.

Hotch was first to ask, "JJ are you okay?"

She was trying to catch her breath, "Yeah, god that hurts." She said.

Hotch leaned his own head back against the trailer, they had crawled behind. He was relieved that JJ was okay, but was trying to let his own pain pass.

"Hotch, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

JJ leaned her head back, "Were not going to make it out of this are we?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think Spence and Morgan are dead?" JJ asked closing her eyes, letting a couple tears roll down her face.

Hotch looked at her. Over many years of working together this team had become a family. Most all were like brothers and sisters. Rossi had become more of a father figure and Emily well she had become someone Hotch has grown to love. Hotch was feeling the same pain JJ was. He wasn't sure how to comfort her or make it all better. "I know that Morgan and Reid are tuff and if I know them, they are more than halfway to the middle by now." Hotch felt bad about his own assumption, there was no way they were okay, they had to be dead or injured.

"Nice try Hotch." JJ said looking over at him. "I'd like to think that but it just doesn't seem possible."

Hotch stood up, "Well there is only one way we are going to find out." He held out his hand for JJ. JJ grabbed it, helping pull herself up.

"My ribs feel broken." She said letting out a painful grunt.

"There probably just bruised." He said. Then he thought how cold that sounded.

"That's comforting."

"At least were not dead." Hotch looked down at the ground and Emily crossed his mind. What if she was dead? He couldn't live with himself if she was. He had Jack, but he had found his soul mate and he couldn't lose her. He loved her.

JJ noticed his change of face, "It's Emily isn't it?" There was no response from Hotch. "It will be okay, If I know Rossi and Emily they are more than halfway to the middle by now."

"Funny." Hotch said at JJ's comment, repeating what he had said earlier about Morgan and Reid.

"If what were saying is true then I think we should continue on, our team is out there counting on us."

Hotch tried to pull himself together, "Okay, we work our way around the trailer and then get back on the main path and stick to the plan. The only way we will get out of this is if we catch the un-subs."

JJ nodded ready to follow the Unit Chief's lead.

* * *

It was a minute before Morgan came to from the blast, he saw Reid lying a few feet from him. "Reid!" He got up on his hands and knees and then into a standing position catching his balance. There was no response from Reid, "Reid!" He went over to him and knelt beside him, coughing from the dust and debris in the air. Reid's head started moving and his eyes started blinking open. "Reid it's Morgan, are you okay?"

"My ribs hurt. They are more than likely broken from the impact I had with that piece of metal." He said pointing to a huge piece of the trailer, from the trailer that had exploded. "I'm sorry I should have been paying more…"

"Its okay kid, at least you're alive."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'll try to get in touch with Hotch." Morgan repeatedly called for Hotch, JJ, Emily and Rossi but got no response. In a rage he ripped out his ear piece. "Damn it!"

"What?" Reid said from the ground, half coughing and wincing with extreme pain.

"We've lost all contact." Then suddenly a shot was heard from Emily and Rossi's direction. Morgan looked in the direction of the shot. "Reid did you hear that?" He said to his helpless, distraught friend pointing in the direction of the shot.

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from Rossi and Emily's direction." Reid tried to sit up but hollered out in pain, quickly laying back down.

Morgan ran over to him, "Reid, you need stay down."

"Morgan we have to help them."

"We will figure something out." Morgan said.

"You're going to have to leave me."

"I'm not leaving you Reid."

"Morgan you have to!"

"No Reid."

Almost 10 minutes passed of arguing and trying to figure out a plan, then a barrage of gunfire could be heard from JJ and Hotch's direction. Morgan stood up quickly and looked to Reid, "Go!" Reid yelled.

Morgan didn't question and was gone.

Reid was left alone.

* * *

_Well let me know what you think! Hopefully I'll post more soon! I really appreciate your comments._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I had to add another chapter!_

* * *

Morgan was quickly advancing towards the direction of the gunfire. When it stopped, he didn't slow down. He unnoticeably ended up running in the middle of the shipping yard, where the main location for the un-subs was. When he realized it, he was too close to back away. He got up next to the trailers that look to have been welded together to make a bigger trailer. He heard screaming coming from inside. Alone he wasn't sure he could face two un-subs. Then the screaming quickly stopped.

At the moment he was unaware that one of the un-subs was dead, thanks to Rossi.

Then the screaming picked back up, it was coming from a woman who was yelling at someone to let her go. "Are you listening to me?" Morgan heard her say. Morgan then thought what if they were on camera? He looked up above his head, and started noticing the many cameras located on multiple trailers in the shipping yard within his sight.

"Morgan, Morgan." He heard his name being called ever so quietly. It was so quiet he wasn't sure where it was coming from. He looked around and in front of him. Across from the direction he came, stood Rossi.

Morgan stayed leaned against the trailer with the gun pointed at the ground. He didn't try to be quiet or hide anything and he just blurted, "Rossi were on camera." He saw Rossi look up. There was no reason to hide if they were on camera.

Hotch and JJ heard Morgan's voice and looked around and noticed the cameras.

They had all made it to the middle of the shipping yard, with the exception of Emily and Reid.

"Morgan!" Hotch called his name.

"Hotch! There's a girl inside!"

"Move in!" Hotch yelled.

"It's probably a trap!" Morgan yelled.

"We don't have a choice, move!" Hotch yelled.

Morgan stayed next to the trailer moving up the side and to the front. He saw Rossi come out into the open. Hotch and JJ were not yet in Morgan's view. When Morgan made it to the corner of the building he saw Hotch and JJ.

Hotch looked and saw that Emily was not with Rossi. His heart sank, he was just about to lose it, but held it together. Reid was not with Morgan and that also sent a sinking feeling in the team member's stomachs.

This time a painful, terrifying scream came from inside the trailer. Morgan was the closest to the door and busted in with the other members following behind him.

A man stood over top a young blonde woman tied to a table in her bra and panties. He was shocking her with two metal rods.

Morgan shot him, killing him instantly. Morgan, JJ and Hotch ran over to the table undoing the young woman from her binds. JJ grabbed a blanket throwing it on top of her. JJ did her best to comfort the woman, "Everything is going to be okay." JJ said. "Your safe now."

The woman was hysterical and relieved but she was trying to tell the team something they couldn't make out. JJ continued to try to calm her. So she could tell them what she wanted to.

Rossi was looking at the many computer screens set up with views from different areas of the shipping yard.

"Where's Emily?" Hotch asked

"And Reid?" JJ added.

Morgan was first to tell about Reid, "Reid's okay, he has a few broke ribs. He tripped a wire setting off the explosion."

JJ let out a sigh of relief but was again filled with the repeated feeling of dread, waiting for Rossi to tell about Emily.

"Dave, what about Emily?" Hotch said.

"She's alive. She got stabbed quite a few times before I killed one of the un-subs, who worked for the police department, that's how they knew we were coming. She made me leave her. We weren't for sure if you all were still alive after hearing the explosion and gunfire. The only way we were going to get out of this is if we took out the dominant unsub."

Hotch's heart was racing. "I'll go get her. You need to figure out how this system works, turn off the electricity to the fence and call for backup and medics." Hotch went to leave out the door but was stopped in his tracks when the blonde behind him yelled.

"There's three! He left when he saw the woman get stabbed and was mad that his brother got killed. He was going to kill her." She said in between crying.

The team members looked to one another. They had only profiled two un-subs. How could they make such a careless mistake? Their stomachs sank hearing those words. Emily was not out of danger.

There wasn't any time to think about mistakes, time was of the essence and they needed to react so Hotch gave his orders, "Rossi and JJ, stay here. Call in backup, medics and figure out how to work this system. We need the electricity shut off and find what he is using to break up the signal to our earpieces and turn it back on. Morgan you go back to Reid, just in case the un-sub heads your direction. I'm going after Emily."

* * *

Much time had passed, or at least what seemed to be a long amount of time to Emily. Every second was painful. She felt herself getting weaker. For the most part, the blood had stopped seeping out her wounds, with the exception of the deep puncture wounds. Rossi had helped by tying them off.

After losing quite a bit of blood she fought to stay conscious and was partly delerious. She would see Hotch's face flash in front of her, reaching out his hand to her and when she would closer her eyes she imagined what could be so special about tomorrow. She had been planning it for so long and pictured what Hotch's reaction would be after he saw her in the new dress she bought. He would surely be surprised. But now she wasn't sure she would make it through the night.

The silence was deafening with the exception of her breathing. She had thought about giving up, but the thoughts and memories of Hotch helped her to hold on. A faint noise brought her back to reality and the danger that was ever so present. She couldn't make it out but squeezed her gun tight. It was coming around the corner of the loading dock. The steps got louder and she raised her gun, ready to shoot whoever was going to come around the corner. Her heart began to race. She could hear her heart beat. Her breathing quickened and the steps were right there hiding in the darkness.

* * *

_More soon hopefully! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here you go Happy Reading! I enjoy the reviews! Thank you!_

* * *

Emily couldn't control herself, her breathing was getting to quick, and her heart was racing. She had given herself away; she was ready to shoot whoever was walking around the corner, when she heard her name, "Emily. It's me don't shoot."

"Aaron?" Hotch stepped around the corner and quickly dropped to his knees at Emily's level, "Your okay." Emily said. She started crying in relief.

Hotch scanned her body. He could tell she was weak. "Let's get you out of here." He said. He picked Emily up into his arms. Just then the buzzing stopped on the chain length barrier; the electricity had been turned off. The shortest way out was through the east gate, in which Rossi and Emily had entered.

"I love you Aaron." Emily said to him as they started walking towards the east gate.

Before Hotch had time to reply he was stopped in his tracks, "Agent Hotchner." A voice said from behind them.

Emily was easily able to twist her head and see who it was, "No!" Emily screamed.

Hotch didn't have time to turn around to see who was behind him, before he was shot and sent tumbling to the ground with Emily. Emily fell out of his arms and hit her head on impact, knocking her out. Hotch landed on top of Emily's Kevlar, still and silent.

* * *

Rossi and JJ were working diligently to figure out the system and how to turn off the electricity when Rossi spotted something on one of the cameras. "JJ bring Maggie over here." JJ then helped the young blonde woman down off the table, whom they have now identified as Maggie. The both walked over to where Rossi was standing. "Is this the 3rd un-sub?"

Maggie shook her head, confirming he was the un-sub.

The 3rd un-sub moved off that camera and was not in sight anymore. Rossi and JJ looked to one another. "I'm going." Rossi said. And he was gone.

JJ was left alone, "Maggie? Do you remember what switch turned off the electricity to the fence?" Both blondes looked at the switch board with over 25 switches. Maggie shook her head no. "Please, anything you can remember."

"No, I'm sorry I can't." Maggie said, crying because she was unable to help.

The disappointed JJ tried to be re-assuring, "It's okay. Let me help you sit back down." Once Maggie was sat back down, JJ walked over to the switch board. All the switches were in one direction with the exception of 5 of them. The five switches were in a row. "Could it be that easy?" She said aloud.

"What is it?" Maggie said.

"The first thing they did when we came in was automatically shut the gates. That would have been the first switch. Next was the buzzing on the gate. That had to be the second switch." JJ winced as she flipped the switch, hoping she wasn't making a fatal mistake. When the switch was flipped she stepped outside the trailers and to her relief she didn't hear the buzzing. Then there was a gun shot.

She ran back in and looked at the many screens and saw Emily and Hotch lying on the ground. She then went hurriedly back to the switch board and flipped the third switch. This switch would connect her back with her team. She spoke into the mike, "Hotch! Emily!"

There was no response from them, but there was a response from Reid, "JJ?"

"Spence?"

Morgan put his ear piece back in realizing they all were connected again once he saw that Reid had heard JJ through his ear piece. "JJ what happened?"

"Hotch and Emily are lying on the ground but I don't see the un-sub!"

"I got him." Rossi said. Then there was another shot, taking out the third un-sub.

Rossi killed the un-sub and then ran up to Hotch and Emily. "Hotch! Emily!"

"Rossi, are they still alive!" Morgan yelled.

"They both have pulses."

"Medics are on their way!" JJ said.

* * *

The waiting room was silent as Rossi, JJ, Morgan and Garcia waited for the news of their friends. After a few hours the doctor came out with three files. The anxiously waiting team members stood up to hear the news. The doctor flipped open the first file, "Spencer Reid he will be okay, he has two broken ribs but he will make a full recovery." The team let out a breath of air and again waited for the next report. The doctor flipped open the second file, "Emily Prentiss suffered a great amount of blood loss. We had to give her a blood transfusion. Most all of her stab wounds had to be stitched up and we gave her medicine for the pain."

"She's going to be okay though, right?" Garcia said.

"Yes I expect her to make a full recovery."

The doctor's face filled with dread as he opened the next file. "Aaron Hotchner, we lost him twice on the table. We were able to get him stabilized, for now."

Garcia let a few tears trickle down her face. Morgan pulled her in close.

"Can we see them?" JJ asked.

"Yes. There rooms are located side by side. 306, 307, and 308."

The team members arrived at Reid's room first. He was conscious. JJ walked up to his bedside first, "Hey there." She said.

"Hey." He said back.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked.

"I've had better days."

"Doc says you'll be as good as new in no time." Rossi said.

Reid started slipping in and out of consciousness from the pain medication.

JJ said to the team, "I'll stay with him, if you want to go check on Emily and Hotch and let me know how there doing?"

The team nodded their heads and went to Hotch's room next. They stood there looking at their unit chief and their friend. Garcia grabbed his hand, "Awww Hotch, you get better soon. We need you. Emily needs you." Garcia said. She took a seat in the chair next to his bed. "He just has to be okay." Garcia said.

"I'm sure he will Baby Girl." Morgan said rubbing her back.

Morgan looked to Rossi, "You can check on Emily I'll stay here with Garcia."

Rossi was relieved to hear Morgan say that. He couldn't bear the thought of sitting with his friend not knowing if he was going to live or die. He would be more of a comfort to Emily anyways. He left the room and walked next door.

Emily seemed to be unconscious. Rossi grabbed her hand and sat down. "Aaron?"

"No, it's Rossi."

"Where's Aaron?" She said opening her eyes.

"He's resting next door. Garcia and Morgan are with him."

"I want to see him."

"Not right now, you just rest."

Just then loud beeping came from the room next to them. You could hear Morgan yelling, "Nurse!" Morgan and Garcia came out of the room and were now outside of Emily's window. Emily could see them standing there. Then JJ appeared next to Garcia.

The nurse from Hotch's room could easily be heard, "He's crashing!"

Garcia was crying into Morgan's chest and Emily squeezed tight on Rossi's hand. "No Rossi he can't die."

* * *

_Hope you like! Let me know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Well here is another chapter, I love this one and I really wanted to focus on her look, I hope I captured it enough for her. It was difficult to write. Thanks again for the reviews._

* * *

Emily stood in front of the mirror, wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes. Today was the day; she needed to pull it together. She washed her face with cold water over the sink, patting it dry when she was finished for blank palate, in which to paint her face.

She had to look beautiful, she wanted to look beautiful.

She lightly brushed on an ivory powder that made her skin look softly flawless. Giving a check to make sure it was even, she set the powder down and forced herself to hold back the tears that tryed to push their way out. She sniffled really big hoping for relief from the pressure forming behind her eyes. She let out a breath shaking it off.

Emily looked at the many different eye shadows, finally choosing the bolder for her, and then topping it off with a dark eyeliner and mascara. She was generally satisfied with how she was looking. Now for blush and lipstick, they had to sort of match and she didn't want to go too dark.

The dress she picked out would definitely clash with dark lipstick and blush.

She couldn't wear black it was too standard, instead she chose the dress she had planned to wear for her and Hotch's special night, that had come and gone.

She put on a lighter shade of blush and a rose colored lipstick. After applying, she leaned in closer to the mirror and then stood back from the mirror making sure her makeup looked just perfect.

Now it was time to slip into the knee length, A-line dress. She pulled the plastic off the dress and took it off the hanger. She lightly stepped into it, letting the soft fabric slide up her body, encasing it like a glove. She slipped her arms through the arm holes, letting the short sleeves cap her shoulders. Holding the top, of the back of the dress with one hand and the other grabbing hold of the zipper, in the small of her back, she zipped up the dress sealing a satisfying reflection in the mirror.

The warmth of the peony colored dress brought her face to life and made her eyes pop. Her choice of makeup matched perfectly.

Her ebony hair fell loose in curls, slightly touching her shoulder. Due to expected wind, she didn't want her vision to be blocked by her hair tossing about, so she pulled the top and sides back in a black barrette, this gave her curls a fuller and thicker look letting them cascade out of her face behind her. She took the now, hot curling iron and gave her bangs an under curl, making them fuller as well, matching the rest of her hair.

Emily looked at the flats setting together on the tile floor. There was no way she was wearing heels at the risk of them sinking into the ground, causing her to fall. So not to completely leave out the color black, she put her feet into black flats and slipped on a black button up ¾ length sleeve sweater. She left the front of the sweater unbuttoned. The sweater was a perfect touch covering up her un wanted wounds.

Looking one last time in the mirror she smiled at the thought of Hotch's face, seeing her, but… She dropped her head looking at the ground and a tear ran down her cheek.

A knock came through the bathroom door accompanying a muffled voice, "Emily, its time."

"Yeah, I'm coming." She said anxiously. She sniffed drying up the tears, mad at herself for crying, again. She wiped it away without messing up her makeup. She let out a breath and opened the door.

Rossi's jaw dropped, he was shocked as an almost unrecognizable Emily stood before him, capturing the full beauty of the woman she is.

Emily was taken back, "I should have worn all black." She said, thinking his look meant it was too much. "I'll change real quick."

"No, Emily you are beautiful. Hotch would love it."

She smiled, "You think so?"

"Yeah I do. Really you are absolutely stunning."

"It's too much?" She said with a disappointed face.

"No it's just right." Emily was flattered and a tear again rolled down her face.

"Now, now none of that." Rossi said wiping away the tear. "Are you ready."

"For this, never."

Rossi stuck out his arm for her to take, "Okay then let's go."

Emily's emotions were high, she had to keep it together.

* * *

_I wonder where she is going? Find out next. Let me know what you think, again I'm very appreciative of the comments._


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sure you all will be pleased. I did use the word would, making you think whether Hotch might be dead or not. I figured it could be taken either way the way I worded it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for your comments and reviews they are appreciated! You readers are awesome!_

* * *

Hotch stood waiting under the gazebo, in the park, by the bank of the lake. Everything had to be just perfect.

Lights weaved their way in and out of the trellis, ascending towards the middle of the gazebo's inner roof creating a beautiful teepee of white lights.

The sound of the nearby running water was soothing, glistening in the moonlight as it danced its way under the nearby bridge that too was lit with a strand of white lights, creating a dimly lit path.

Wine chilled in a nearby metal basin. Dinner was waiting in a picnic basket, set on a small round table, covered by a red and white checkered table cloth, with two lit candles creating the center piece. For each setting there was an empty wine glass, a goblet of water, a white china dinner plate and a smaller white china plate placed on top for a decadent dessert. The silverware was a classy touch with shiny, gold plated ends.

Out of sight was a boom box set up, playing the classic sounds of Frank Sinatra.

A trail of red rose petals led from the bottom of the Gazebo steps to where Rossi would drop Emily off.

Hotch was a nervous wreck waiting for Emily to arrive, pacing back and forth, and rubbing his fingers through his hair. He hated this evening had to be postponed for such a long period of time but he was glad it was finally here.

With the help of Garcia he went to great lengths to get the park all to himself after 8pm. His money also went to the rental of a white Mustang for Emily's transportation and a moonlight horse and buggy ride around the park. He couldn't wait, this would be an evening they would never forget.

Together they have been through so much. Time was slow for Emily, trying to get through the ordeal with Ian Doyle, but Hotch had been there for her, never judging but listening and being someone she could lean on.

It was at JJ's wedding that everything seemed to come to light. Emily had finally got passed Ian Doyle and all that she suffered, realizing that without Hotch it would have never happened. That night she thought about the previous 4 ½ years and the attraction she had for Hotch, but was blinded by her work and pre-occupied with past happenings to see it for herself.

That night on the dance floor, dancing closely is when it all unfolded. Hotch's mind went back, re-living that fond memory.

* * *

_On the Dance Floor_

As awkward as it seemed to even talk about, she couldn't hold in her feelings anymore, "Hotch, I mean Aaron." She let out a breath already embarrassed for calling him Hotch and not Aaron. He had wanted her to call him Aaron since they had become close as he helped her through her bad days, but a four year habit is hard to break. She hesitated to say more and looked down at her feet while they continued to dance.

With one hand Hotch gently placed it under her chin, lifting her head up, forcing her to make eye contact. "Emily, you can tell me."

"Okay, here it is. I like you a whole lot, I just don't think I ever realized it till tonight. Its more than a like even, it's a fondness, no wait that sounds bad it's a…"

Hotch finished for her, "An unspoken love." Emily smiled and nodded her head leaning closer into his chest as they danced. He felt the same way she did. "I love you Emily." He said, only audible to Emily.

"I love you too Aaron." She said.

The closeness of their bodies sent a feeling in them that neither had felt in a very long time. That feeling would last into the night after JJ's wedding. It was a night that Emily and Hotch began a new journey together, embracing each other's passion and love. It was so strong it could only be felt. Since then it hadn't slowed down and their love for each other had grown into an inseparable, unbreakable bond.

* * *

Hotch could hear the sound of vehicle rolling up, disrupting his thought of the first night they said "I love you" and made love to one another. He caught a glimpse of the white Mustang moving past the trees. His heart began racing and his palms were sweaty as he waited for her door to open. When the door opened a lovely looking young woman stepped out and he was taken back. It wasn't Emily. He walked off the Gazebo towards her, "Ma'am I'm sorry but this park is closed." He said as kindly as he could.

"Aaron?" Emily said squinting into the dim moonlit night as this man approached her.

"Emily?" He said, knowing good and well it was her by the sound of her voice.

She stood waiting with a smile as he approached. He was abruptly stopped in his tracks when he could fully see her. She did a little spin, letting the flare of the dress swirl out and softly back in. She waited for his response but he didn't say anything. She started to feel embarrassed by what she wore, maybe it was too much and she looked stupid. She lost the brightness in her face, "You think I look stupid." She said disappointed.

"I think you are breathtaking."

And so began their evening as Rossi rolled out of the park.

* * *

_I hope your excited for the next chapter! I am. It may take a few days for me to get it written, thank you for being patient. I appreciate any comments you have if you would like to post! The suprise is next!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Well this is the last chapter I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Emily started crying, but with a smile. She tried to hold it back but she couldn't. Hotch immediately went up to her, concerned something was wrong, "Emily what's wrong."

She sort of laughed while still crying, "It's crazy, ever since I woke up this morning I've been acting like this, crying at the drop of a hat. It is surreal. After you dying twice and hearing your machine flat line it's almost as if this is a dream. I was so scared of losing you, and now you are here with me, in this park, with an amazing night planned that we have waited so long for, that almost didn't happen. I couldn't live without you in my life." Hotch took his thumb and started wiping the tears from her face, "Gosh, I'm sorry. I'm acting like such a woman."

"You are a beautiful woman and you have every right to be proud of that."

Emily was drying up her tears, anxiously waiting for what Hotch had in store. "So Aaron Hotchner, what shall we do first?"

"Wait right here." He said, then turning quickly, jogging back to the Gazebo. He took a deep breath and said loudly, "Okay you can come now."

Emily laughed out loud at him. Unable to stop smiling she began the 25 yard walk decorated with real rose petals. This gesture alone was more than she ever expected. She took her time, wanting this moment to last as she inched closer to the man who stole her heart. When she arrived at the first step leading into the gazebo, she looked up to Hotch who couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Completely awestruck by her beauty, had rendered him speechless. He had never seen her so beautiful.

"Aaron, this is more than I could have ever asked for. I love the rose petals."

Hotch stuck out his hand for her to take as he helped her up the stairs into the gazebo. The light made her look even more stunning as she spun around slowly, looking in all directions, taking in everything he had prepared for her. Her mouth was gaping in surprise. "Do you like it?" He said waiting for her response.

"Like it? I love it. I never in my whole life dreamed that someone would go to great lengths to make me feel so special. I could never do anything for you that would top this." She said finishing her circle of observation, letting her eyes rest on his.

He smiled, "There is one thing."

"Anything, I'll do it."

He smiled not responding to her eagerness to try to return the kindness and love he has shown her. Hotch walked up to her and met her soft lips, slightly coddling the lower lip before reluctantly pulled back, "That will do for now." he said. "I don't know about you but the smell of that fried chicken is making me hungry."

"Mmmmmm, I love fried chicken." He put his hand in the small of her back, guiding her to the empty chair that looked so inviting, encased with satin. She sat down and her immediate response was, "Ohhh, this chair is so comfortable."

He smiled, "I'm glad you like it." He grabbed the wine that had been chilling and opened the basket releasing the aroma of fried chicken. He took his time meticulously placing the chicken on each dinner plate and plating the sides of potato salad. "I hope you like potato salad."

"Yeah, it's perfect." Emily couldn't take her eyes off Hotch as he took such care in plating and presentation of the food. She of course didn't expect anything less than perfection from Hotch.

Hotch finished and took one last look before giving the go ahead, "Okay I think it's ready."

Emily dug right in picking up her chicken leg taking a big juicy bite, "This is amazing. Where did you get this chicken? It has a special flavor that is standing out, like I've tasted this before. It reminds me of Rossi's cooking. Did he?" She said pointing to the food on her plate.

"You got me, you guessed my secret. I was going to take credit for it, but Dave's cooking is just too good for that."

Dinner wasn't filled with much conversation; both of them were getting too much enjoyment out of eating this scrumptious food. Emily didn't want this to ever come to an end. She had never been so happy in all her life. In this moment with Hotch was as she said before, surreal. After eating their main course Emily sat back in her chair, "This is so un-believable."

"I can promise you it is very real." Hotch just couldn't wait, he didn't want to rush the evening, but at the same time he did. There was a point he wanted to get to and couldn't help himself from pushing desert, "So would you like a warm slice of apple pie."

Emily sat up, "Wow you have apple pie. I love it, yes I definitely want some."

Before they could finish eating Emily said right in the middle of a bite, when Frank Sinatra's _Come Fly With Me_ came through the speakers, "Oh my gosh, I love this song, do you want to dance?"

Hotch smiled and got up before she did taking her hand and pulling her up on the hardwood floor of the gazebo, spinning her around before pulling her in close. "You are so beautiful." He said. Emily leaned her head into his chest, she couldn't help herself, she started crying out of happiness. Hotch heard her sniffle again. "Emily, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm ruining the evening, by crying, I'm sorry."

They continued to sway, "No you're not ruining it, you make it."

"Do you ever wish you could fly away, like in the song?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I wish I could fly."

Hotch smiled to himself, "You do, do ya." He spun her out from him and brought her back in twirling and swirling around the small floor of the gazebo. Emily followed his lead, smiling with every step.

When the song ended they both were a little short of breath, "You are an amazing dancer." She said.

"Thank you, I heard that you were so I'd thought I'd touch up on my skills." Hotch looked towards the bridge, "So do you want to go for a walk?" Emily nodded.

Hotch's heart began to race as he grabbed her hand, leading her towards the bridge. He didn't totally have it all planned out, but the moment was approaching. Unnoticeably his breathing became irregular because of his intensifying nervousness. He grabbed his side quickly wanting to make sure the special item was still there.

"Aaron are you alright? You don't look so good." Emily said.

"Yeah I'm fine, really."

"If you say so." Emily still was a little concerned. Hotch was wiping a little bit of sweat that had beaded up on his head. Emily saw him grab his side and wondered if he was hurting in some way. She let it be for now, as they walked closer to the bridge.

"The the most scenic spot is in the middle of the bridge with the highest view." He pulled her, walking a little more quickly, stopping them at the top of the bridge where the moonlight beamed down on them. You could feel the dampness from the water, rest gently on their skin. Hotch couldn't wait any longer, "Emily since the first moment you walked in my office, determined to be given a chance at this job I've found you attractive. You are quite a woman, one any man would want to spend the rest of his life with."

"What are you saying?"

Hotch gets on one knee and pulls the small box out of his pocket, "I'm saying I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me."

"What about Jack?"

Hotch smiled and opened the box, "He helped me pick it out." The luster of the Leo Diamond sparkled in the moonlight, setting on top of a gold band. Emily's eyes began to puddle and the diamond ring became a blur, "Emily will you marry me?"

"Of course. It's beautiful; I'll have to thank Jack when I see him." Hotch slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and went in for a kiss.

Emily kicked off her shoes, "You'll have to catch me for that one." She took off running, back into the grass weaving in and out of trees, laughing. She looked back seeing Hotch catching up to her suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her off her feet and falling to the ground. She started laughing when they connected with the grass. Hotch was laughing too, it wasn't often enough you heard it. "You're laughing." She said.

Hotch rolled over on his side raising himself slightly above Emily's body, still holding her in his arms. "I love you Emily."

"I love you too, Aaron Hotchner." She said putting her hands around his neck. She pulled him in for a kiss, entangling a passionate dance of their tongues. Hotch's hand ran down the side of her body feeling every curve before gently reaching the soft bare skin just above her knee. He gently glided his hand to the upper portion of her thigh, running his index finger around the edge of her panty line, making his way towards her backside where he firmly grasped her butt and with his other hand placed behind her back lifted her up, pulling her underneath him.

Emily pleasurably moaned at this gesture. Hotch then moved that hand back on top of her dress caressing her breast. She wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing his mid-section to make contact with hers where she felt how she really was making him feel. At this touch she again moaned thrusting towards him. Hotch raised her back with one hand forcing her body even more closely to his. In a whisper she said, "Aaron this is a public park."

"And we have it to ourselves for the entire evening."

"Make love to me." She said softly.

"Always."

* * *

_Well I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Thank everybody for their comments and reading my story I appreciate all of them!_


End file.
